


Power play.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practical examination, in the name of discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power play.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 8, 2008. If you don’t know who Spanner is, then this fic is probably spoilerfic. orz

It’s only after Spanner discovers that it isn’t the X-Burner that gives him a hard-on but the thought of what Sawada Tsunayoshi’s ass might look like behind that baggy jumpsuit that he comes to fully appreciate the various functions of handcuffs. Protecting one’s self by restraining one’s partner is one thing; using it to stretch the other out and force him to focus his attentions exactly where Spanner wanted him to was quite another.

 

“Ngh! W-wait—”

 

The protest ends in a trembling moan as Spanner slides one gloved hand down Tsuna’s chest, admiring the boy’s smooth, unblemished skin. Amazing, how small and perfect Japanese bodies were. He hadn’t thought that those plastic models he used to assemble in his youth were actually eerily accurate. He almost considers feeling the boy’s body up with his own bare palms, but based on the data he gathered from their last fuck, Tsuna is apparently turned on by the roughness and dirt of his work gloves. What he hasn’t been able to look into, however, is the effect the texture of his gloves might have on an unprotected, prepubescent cock. He tests that a moment afterward, and is rewarded by yet another interesting whimper and a little bit of squirming. Spanner looks up, tilts his head, cocks an eyebrow.

 

“You’re going to hurt yourself, thrashing around like that.”

 

“I really don’t like this,” Tsuna mumbles, blinking at Spanner through a fresh round of tears. He’s cute like that. Like the puppy his parents had him take care of back on the farm. The mechanic chuckles, and cups his test subject’s balls in one hand. The chains of the handcuffs pulling Tsuna’s wrists above his head and holding his ankles apart rattle.

 

Spanner knows that if Tsuna really wanted to, he could break free easily – all it took was a whole lot of resolve and a little bit of Dying Will Flame. That Tsuna isn’t setting himself on fire – that Tsuna’s writhing beneath him instead, panting as Spanner drags a thumb across his lips and into his mouth – lets Spanner know that in some twisted way, the Vongola Tenth is exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
